In Lives To Come (The Cold Universe)
by theFTnatic
Summary: Sakura was a broken soul since birth. She was reborned, she noticed, and this time it was her to be the broken one among her circle.
1. chapter 1

Sakura was a broken soul since birth. She was reborned, she noticed, and this time it was _her_ to be the broken one among her circle. Her parents were enemies of her village and she was the cursed child that everybody expected to become rotten like her parents.

Sakura was killed during the war, she remembered, and she still could hear Naruto's frantic cry, Sasuke's yell as he attacked her killer, Kakashi begging her to live and Tsunade's wailing when she smiled for them for the last time.

The people around her each has a full life, she observed, and Naruto was never the village pariah. Sasuke's clan was perfectly lively and Kakashi has two teammates and even a teacher that became the Hokage. Sakura couldn't really bring herself to resent that her team was actually happy even if she was suffering, she admitted, because God knows they deserve it.

Sakura didn't really hate the orphanage she was placed in. The man that owned the orphanage is very kind, and some kids befriended her just because they wanted to. But the pleasant feeling of a sense of belonging was stripped away the second Orochimaru attacked her village just to kidnap most of the kids that resided in the orphanage.

The Hokage apologized after Ino's father interrogated her and all she could utter was, 'I don't blame you'.

She remembered the way _Minato_ casted a look at her. Sakura witnessed the owner getting killed in front of her, she witnessed Orochimaru kidnap her brothers and sisters and what Sakura really didn't need at the time was pity.

"I don't want that." She said to him in a louder voice.

"Don't want what?" Minato asked, looking confused.

"Your pity."

Sakura didn't need pity. She needed support and strength. She was showered with them by Tsunade in her past life and she became the greatest kunoichi she could ever dream of being. Every time she fell, she was yelled at to get up. Every time she suffered, she coerced herself to endure. Every time she even tries to look at the backs of Naruto and Sasuke, she'd make sure they look at hers.

Boy, was she sure they got a good view of her back before jumping in front of Naruto to get a sword pierced through her heart.

It wasn't a competition anymore, she became the kunoichi that she was because of her passion. Because somebody actually believed in her to be a strong woman of her own. Because Tsunade saw a potential and wanted to raise Sakura to become a blooming flower.

She kinda resented herself for not being able to avoid a sword in her past life.

"Then what do you want?" Minato asked.

"I want nothing but a strength to fight for the people I care for." _And maybe die again for the sake of fighting for their dream._

Sakura was a broken soul, she knew, and she realized that when she learned from Madara, who still has memories of his past life like her, told her it was either her dying or her loved ones losing an apocalyptic war.

The universe is a cold place, she chimed emotionlessly with a smile on her face, like it was a valid excuse why she jumped in front of Kakashi to get hit by Kaguya's attack.

Rin's tears dropped on Sakura's face while she frantically tried to heal her as both of their mentor wailed loudly when she realized she was losing her precious flower again, finally the memories of Sakura dying in Kakashi's arms in a passing life came back to her. Tsunade cursed the world to be damned by Kaguya because she was only remembering it just when Sakura dropped on the ground.

 _"The world could go to hell! It'll always try to take you away from us in lives to come, so the world could be damined!"_

Sakura only smiled regretfully at her brown haired senior and friend, and told her she was sorry that Tsunade was Shizune's and hers problem for now. She also reminded Rin how much she loved her and everyone else and when it was time for her to be sent into another lifetime, she whispered something that made Tsunade go on a rampage to kill Kaguya.

 _"I'll gladly die for our victory again, Shishou."_

A loud cry from a newborn baby as her father tearfully cradled her in his arms.

 _"You're going to be fine Sakura, we'll be fine together even as two."_


	2. Interpretation

The story I gave you was a tragic story to read. Sakura was born in a new life, a new timeline where she remembers her past life.

She observes as Naruto grew up with his parents by his side, Sasuke growing up without having the will to kill Itachi since his clan was never massacred by his brother and Kakashi having Rin, Obito and Minato with him in this lifetime, while she... she was ridiculed by civilians and ninjas alike because they doomed her to have the same fate of her parents, the traitors of her village.

Since her parents was executed because of their deeds, she was placed in an orphanage where the owner was kind and so are the kids that resides in the orphanage. But that sense of belonging was quickly, painfully stripped away when Orochimaru broke into her village to get test subjects, guinea pigs.

Sakura was the only survivor of the attack and kidnapping.

She was interrogated by Inoichi, Ino's father before she was let go. Minato had approached her to say his condolences and Sakura hated it, loathed the pity that seemed to drip in his sorry, his blue eyes that seemed so identical to Naruto's.

As you may know, Sakura knows and understands this was a new life, a new timeline she was thrown in the minute she was killed in her past life, dying in Kakashi's arms as he begged her to stay alive, Naruto crying her name louder and louder, Sasuke yelling and charging to kill her killer and Tsunade wailing for Sakura.

She met Madara again and he remembered her, the young pink haired woman who fought in the war against him, he remembered her in his past life. She then found out why the universe is a cruel place for people like her. Because in the grand scheme of the universe, she was a sacrificial lamb. To serve the purpose on steeling her friends will to emerge victorious from the war, her death was to strengthen them so they could be fired up to win. Determined to avenge her by winning.

So she accepted her purpose, her fate, her destiny to die in every life and timeline she was thrown in and was cursed to remember all of it.

She was dying in Rin's arms while the latter was desperately trying to heal her, save her from being plunged into another life doomed to end in a war. She realized their mentor, Tsunade, finally remembering that Sakura died in a similar fashion in the past and Tsunade understood this was to be repeated infinitely, until the end of time.

Sakura whispered something that only Tsunade could understand, she whispered that she was ready to die for their victory again.

Then she entered a new life where her mother dies because of childbirth and it was only her and her father. A new life and new timeline where she has to die to serve her purpose again.


End file.
